What If?
by tigergirl50
Summary: What if, instead of 'dying' at the hands of Arima Kishou, Kaneki was transported into the world Code Geass along with Hide? (Trashy summary, I know. I'm not good at these, I just had an idea.) (there's a little bit of Kaneki x Hide if you squint)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THIS TRASHY IDEA I CAME UP WITH.** (Also, to all you people who made really horrid puns in the chapter comments: SCREW YOU LET ME BE FREAKING SAD)

* * *

Where should I start this tragic tale?

Hmmm? At the end? Of which side though?

Aaah, _his_ side. Good choice.

Well then, here we go!

* * *

Kaneki's POV:

He stood over me with a blank expression.

"I'll need a new quinque" he said ever so leisurely, as he stabbed his quinque though my skull for the second time.

I'm not sure how what happened next, well, happened, but the next thing I knew, my wounds were being dressed by a school boy.

"Hang in there!" he muttered worriedly as he bandaged my head.

I tried to tell him I'd heal on my own if he left me alone for a while, but I couldn't seem to form the words correctly.

"Was… there… anyone else..?" I managed to cough out.

"Yes, there was one other boy. Do you know him?" he asked, looking confused.

I smiled. Then, the corners of my vision went black and I passed out.

* * *

Lelouch's POV:

(AN: btw this takes place a week before Lelouch meets C.C.)

"Oh come on Rivalz, I didn't know you were so scared of getting a little wet!" I jokingly called back to him.

"Yeah, and I didn't know you liked sewers so much! Yuck!" he complained.

"Oh come on, you know this is better than getting caught in one pres.'s famous schemes."

"Yeah, but why is some of the water down here turning red the farther we walk?"

I looked down and noticed he was right. The farther we walked down this tunnel, the redder the water became!

' _Is this blood?'_ I thought to myself.

"Maybe someone got hurt! Come on Rivalz!" I exclaimed and raced towards the source of the redness.

"Hang on, Lelouch!"

I charged down the side of the water way and was just running out of breath when I found a truly horrible sight.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" I shouted and ran toward the two bodies.

One was a boy with snow white hair in a strange black jumpsuit with blood coming from his left eye. The other was a boy with blonde hair sitting next to the other. He had chocolatey brown eyes and was wearing what seemed to be a variation of the military uniform. He looked as if he had had a literal bite taken out of his left arm.

When the latter looked up and saw me, his eyes were filled with a mixture of hope and desperation.

"Please, you have to help him! He can't die here!" he pleaded.

"Alright, alright" I said, feeling panicked. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, but I can't carry him, so you two will have to" he laughed and said, "at least he's a lightweight."

I slung the white haired boy's arm over my shoulder and we practically ran out of the sewers. _'At least we're on campus'_ I had thought. We climbed out of the sewers and ran to the one place we could. The clubhouse.

"Sayoko!" I called. "We need your help!"

I laid the white haired boy down on one of the beds and ran off to find Sayoko.

I found her in the dining room with Nunally. I hurriedly made an excuse for her to come with me, and as soon as we were out of earshot, I explained the situation to her. We rushed downstairs and she quickly instructed me on how to bandage his wounds. As I was bandaging his head, he stirred and woke up for a short while. He attempted to ask me a few questions but was only able form the words for one of them.

"Was… there… anyone else..?" he struggled out.

"Yes, there was one other boy. Do you know him?" I asked.

He smiled and then fell back asleep, breathing normally now. I wondered who the other boy was to him, and more importantly, how they got hurt. I supposed I'd have to ask them when they were both healed.

* * *

 **3 hours later:**

"WHERE THE **** AM I?" I heard someone scream from the infirmary.

"Kaneki, calm down!" I heard the blonde boy exclaim as I rushed into the room.

"Hide?! Why are you here?" The white haired boy blurted out, looking shocked.

"Whoa, whoa wait. What's going on?" I asked, feeling like I was left out of the loop.

The white haired boy whipped around to stare at me. "Who are you?" he glared.

"L-Lelouch. Lelouch Lamperouge" I managed to stutter out. This guy was intimidating.

"That's a weird name. Where are we?" he asked, seemingly confused.

"Firstly, my name is not weird. It's perfectly normal here. I don't suppose yours are any better. Secondly, this is Ashford Academy." I replied feeling offended. Who is he to insult my name?

"First off, how is your name normal? This is Japan right? And our names are totally better" He replied confidently. "I'm Ken Kaneki. Hide?"

The blonde boy nodded. "I'm Nagachika Hideyoshi. Everyone calls me Hide though!" he gave me a winning smile.

I gave them a strange look. "This is Japan, but you'd be better off calling it Area 11, unless you the military to arrest you" I was extremely confused. "You definitely have eleven sounding names. Why are you at Ashford Academy of all places?"

They gave each other a look, and grinned.

"Truthfully? We have no idea. This is just where we ended up." The blonde boy, no, Hide smiled embarrassedly.

"Really?" I wonder if they're planning something.

"Really" they replied simultaneously. "Can we stay here for a while? Since we've got nowhere else to go?" Hide asked.

"Sure, just make sure to keep a low profile" I responded, what else could I do? "This is a school after all."

' _Well, at least I know their names now'_ I sighed.

"Hey, since you look around my age, how old are you?" I asked.

"19." Kaneki responded.

"Me too!" Hide added.

"And you?" Kaneki asked. "How old are you?"

"17. So you two are already in college huh?" I responded.

"Yeah. I haven't been back there for, what like a year now?" Kaneki asked looking to Hide.

"Yeah, about that long." Hide nodded. "And I quit going not long after you."

I was floored. "In a world entirely based on education, you two _dropped out_?!"

"We had more important goals to accomplish." Hide said waving his hand.

"Those being?!"

"You wouldn't believe us even if we told you." Kaneki grumbled. Is this guy always like this?

"Why are you so angry?" I asked.

"No reason…" Kaneki looked away.

' _He's hiding something.'_ I thought. _'Oh well, I guess I'll figure it out later. Right now I should probably tell Nunally that we're going to be having guests for a while. Might as well tell the Pres. while I'm at it.'_

"Well, I guess I'll go tell Nunally about this new development." I started to walk out of the room. "Stay here 'til I get back, alright?"

They grudgingly nodded. Well, isn't this going to be an adventure.

* * *

(I think that went very well.)

Shironeki: I don't.

(Shut up)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! : I own nothing besides this idea for the story.** (pls don kill me)

* * *

Kaneki's POV:

"So, before we try to figure some **** out, should I close the door?" I asked Hide.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Also, since when do you curse so much?"

"Well, it started off as an intimidation tactic, but then it just became a habit…" I said as I closed the door. I felt a little embarrassed, this was the first time I'd had a coherent conversation with Hide in almost a year and this was the impression I made?

"Hmm, I suppose that makes sense. After all, you don't really look very scary."

"But aside from that, let's see if we can find out more about the situation of this 'Area 11' place we seem to be in." Hide offered, sliding the chair he was sitting on over to the computer in the room.

"I guess I'll let you look that up. You were always amazing at finding out information." I sighed sitting down on the bed.

"Oh, and Kaneki?"

"Hmm?"

"Just to be clear, I _do_ know, and I have for a long time. I don't think any less of you for hiding it, but I wish you trusted me a bit more…" Hide let out a small sigh after saying this. "Man, I've missed you."

"I don't really know why you'd miss someone like me…" I muttered, looking at the floor.

Hide spun around at that, getting up and walking over to me.

"Don't say that, man! We've been best friends since we were just kids! It'd be really strange, not to mention horrible of me, if I didn't miss you!" he stated bluntly.

"But…"

"But what?"

"Never mind" I muttered. He'd probably be mad if I said what I was thinking.

"But you're a monster? Is that it?" crap, he saw through me.

"Well of course! I've caused so many to be hurt on my account, I've killed far too many ghouls for my own liking, not to mention I'm a half-kakuja so I could snap and kill you (and everyone in a close vicinity to me) at any time!" I shouted. I couldn't believe he was crazy enough to still be my friend after me almost killing him!

Hide stood there unwavering.

"So? What does that have to do with you being my best friend?" Hide smiled. "I know _you_ don't ever want to consciously hurt anyone you care about. Isn't that enough for anyone?"

"…" I couldn't really respond to that. It was true, but Hide didn't know how truly unstable I was, or what I had gone through to make me this way.

"See? I'm right aren't I" Hide smiled even wider. "I don't know what happened after you left, or after we were reunited in the sewers, but you're still the Kaneki I grew up with on the inside."

"You don't want to know" I chuckled grimly. "I could tell you later if you want to hear something truly horrible, but shouldn't you really get back to your research?"

"Oh! You're right," running back to the computer, hands flying over the keys. "I almost forgot with all this self-esteem boosting! Hehe."

After a couple minutes, we found what we were looking for, and **** if it wasn't shocking.

"So… this giant empire called Britannia has taken over almost half the world and renamed countries to only numbered areas" Hide sighed pushing his chair back from the computer. "Man this sucks! Now we're only Elevens! We're not even the majority!"

"That _does_ suck, but what are we gonna do about it?"

"Plan a way to get things back to normal?" Hide shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Also, did you see what color Lelouche's eyes were?" I asked Hide. "They were really interesting, I mean have you ever seen anyone with eyes that shade of purple?"

"Admittedly, no. And ghouls have some pretty interesting eye colors" Hide pondered. I supposed he was talking about Touka. "Speaking of which, I don't think this world has ghouls! I haven't been able to find anything besides old myths on them."

"Weird…" I let out a slight grin, _'At least I don't have any competition now.'_

"I suppose that is good, but how are we going to explain your RC count to doctors?"

"Simple, we don't. I find suicide victims somewhere, eat them, and ta-da! I don't have to go to a doctor!" I explained. "Where am I gonna get an eyepatch though…"

"Maybe they have one in here?" Hide pondered, as he started searching the cabinets. "Tch! I forgot that this arm is gonna be out of action for a while…"

"I'm really sorry about that."

"It's fine! I knew what I was getting into."

"I wonder what's taking Lelouch so long…" I pondered.

"Maybe we should go check on him, you know, just to see what's taking so long" Hide offered.

"Without an eyepatch? Heck no."

"Fine, come help me look for one" Hide sighed.

* * *

After a couple minutes of searching, we found one, and I hastily put it on in place of the bandages, because the wound had already healed.

We opened the door and looked around.

"You hear anything?" Hide asked.

"… There's a bit of a commotion going on upstairs, that's also where Lelouch's scent is coming from" I was only able to discern a bit, I mean, it's not like I'm Hinami (who is a master of this stuff).

* * *

We quietly headed up the stairs, and made our way to the room where Lelouch supposedly was. We opened the door to find an intriguing scene.

Lelouch and another girl were having (what seemed to be) an argument.

"NO. Pres., you do not need to make an announcement of the fact they are staying here" Lelouch harshly whispered.

"Oh, but it'd be an excuse for another celebration!" the girl whined.

Suddenly, she turned towards the door. I pulled Hide out of the way and ducked behind the wall almost instantly, but I knew we'd been spotted.

"Oh! Lelouch, was that them in the doorway?" she perked.

"Eh?" he turned around. "If you're there come out, she doesn't bite (most of the time)."

"NO." I called back.

"Why?!" the girl whined.

"I DON'T WANT TO. That's why."

"Kaneki, come on." Hide, no.

"Ugh!" Hide why must you drag me.

"Man, you're heavy when you want to be!" Hide joked.

"Shut up."

Hide successfully dragged me out into the doorway.

"Now stand up and say hello to the nice girl."

"I'm not a friggin' child Hide."

"Do it"

"Fine," I sighed. "I'm Ken Kaneki, nice to meet you…" _'Are you happy now Hide?'_

"And I'm Nagachika Hideyoshi! Feel free to just call me Hide though!" Hide proudly smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kaneki and Hide. I'm Milly Ashford, nice to meet you too!" Milly smiled cheerfully.

"Anyway, I think it's a great idea for you to have a party to introduce us!" Hide grinned.

"I don't" I deadpanned. _'What if they try to make me eat something? That wouldn't be good.'_

"Oh? Why's that?" Milly asked, seeming very curious.

"He's really anti-social, so he rarely enjoys events like this" Hide laughed.

I gave Hide a glare, but made sure he knew that he had done well. I didn't want to have to throw up in the bathroom again. NOT fun.

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to force him then!" Milly decided.

****.

"I suppose you'll have to _make_ me then. Because I don't want to." I will fight you on this woman.

"Well, that'll come after finding you two some normal clothes, and actually setting up for the party"

I had forgotten I was still in my battle suit and Hide was still in his CCG uniform. I supposed we did look a bit odd not to mention bloody.

"Lelouch, go get them new clothes, I'll start the preparations for the party!"

He sighed. "On it pres."

Well this is going to be interesting.

* * *

(HOW DOES ONE WRITE SCENE CHANGES I DON'T)

Shironeki: you're really bad at this aren't you?

(NO yes I'M JUST TIRED.)

Shironeki: sleep then.

(Never)

* * *

((Also, how does one write Kaneki? I'm honestly just letting him screw around. (●_●) Also I just read chapter 31 of the :re verse anD I'M DYING SEND HELP AAAAAAAA))


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER! : I own nothing besides this idea for the story.** (pls don kill me)

* * *

Lelouch's POV:

As I walked down the hallway and out of the clubhouse, several things were on my mind.

' _How did they get injured, what was with them not knowing about Area 11, and what did Kaneki mean when he said I wouldn't believe him?'_

Oh well. I suppose I should just ask them when I get back. But how will I be sure they don't lie to me? I continued walking towards the center of the city, and eventually made my way to the store. I didn't know what their clothes sizes were, but Hide was slightly taller than Kaneki, who seemed about 8cm. shorter than me, so I guessed from there.

* * *

On the way back, I was still wondering about how they had gotten injured, and why Kaneki had changed so drastically from when we were downstairs to when we were talking with Milly. I made it back to the clubhouse, and discovered they weren't in the infirmary or the storage room where we were talking.

"Great, now where did they go?" I sighed. This had been a long enough day already.

"Oh, Lelouch! You're back!" I heard Shirley call from the meeting room.

"Shirley! Have you seen either a boy with white hair and a medical eyepatch, or a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes?" I hoped she had seen them somewhere.

"Oh, them? I thought I saw the blonde one chasing the other into the dining room a minute or two ago…" she looked curious. "Do you know them Lulu?"

"Yeah, thanks!" I ran off to the dining room. Hopefully they didn't break anything.

* * *

"HIDE NO." I heard Kaneki shriek from above my head as I skidded into the room.

"Hide _yes_." Hide snickered. "Man, you're a scaredy cat."

"I am not, I just don't like the idea of you playing with a deadly weapon." Kaneki sighed. "Lelouch is here now anyway."

Looking up, I realized Kaneki had been holding himself up in a corner of the ceiling. I stared at him as he dropped down.

"How did you _**do**_ that?" I was incredulous. I didn't think anyone could even attempt to do that!

"I jumped, and braced my arms and legs against the wall," he replied seeming a little confused. "I have way more tricks than that up my sleeve. Not really feeling pain has its perks I suppose."

"Wait, you don't feel pain? How- never mind. Anyway, I hope these clothes are the right size. I just went by how tall you looked." I was still interested in how he didn't feel pain, but I supposed I would ask about that after the other questions.

"Thanks. And you really don't want to know why I can't feel pain," Kaneki replied. "It's a pretty gruesome tale."

"I actually do though," I stated, a little excited. "I also want to know how you both got injured, and why you said I wouldn't believe you."

"Like I said, you wouldn't believe us about how it happened" Kaneki replied a little harshly. "You're just a normal student, why should you believe us? My story is crazy enough for Hide, so why should you believe it?"

"Just tell me!" I was getting tired of this. "I'll see whether I believe you or not after that."

"…"

"Kaneki, maybe you should tell him after all, I mean, the worst that could happen is that he doesn't believe it" Hide said seeming apprehensive. "I haven't heard the details anyway, so it's killing two birds with one stone."

"…"

"Fine…" Kaneki mumbled. "You want to know? Fine. I'll tell you. Only after we get changed though." I supposed that was a reasonable request.

I pointed them to the bathrooms where they could change and they came back later wearing the new clothes.

* * *

Kaneki was wearing a black shirt with the text 'Paint it BLACK' in neon turquoise, a black jacket with two bright stripes around the middle, black jeans, and black converse. He seemed to like this outfit, and it made his paleness even more noticeable. Hide was wearing a dark brown t-shirt with a gold sun design in the lower right corner, a pair of slightly shredded blue jeans, and brown combat boots. Hide seemed happy with this outfit and almost seemed to glow.

They both sat down and Hide nudged Kaneki as if to tell him to start. Kaneki gave him a nervous look, and Hide nodded reassuringly. Kaneki took a deep breath, and then began to talk.

"I'll start with this. Hide already knows this, but I wasn't always this volatile and my hair didn't use to be white. That came later, along with the black nails."

Before this I hadn't actually noticed, but his nails were indeed black, and it didn't look like nail polish.

But, just as he was about to continue, Milly burst through the door and announced the party was ready to go.

"I'M OUT" Kaneki exclaimed and ran to the window, threw it open and jumped to the ground. "SEE YA."

"I'd advise you don't go after him," Hide laughed. "It's a futile effort. He's way too fast for you."

"Oh, fine" Milly sighed. "But," she said as she grabbed Kaneki's arm through the window, "it would be a real shame if he were unable to run."

"****!" Kaneki screeched from outside the window.

I walked over to the window. "So, are you coming or not?"

"I don't want to, but I suppose I don't have a choice between that and breaking her arm" he sighed. "Fine, you win this round."

"Yay!" Milly cheered.

"Well, if we are going after all, why don't you jump back in here then Kaneki?" Hide called out, smiling.

"Alright" he sighed. "Can you let go for a second Milly? I don't want to land on your hand."

Milly let go, and true to his word, Kaneki jumped back up onto the windowsill.

"So, where is this party?" Kaneki asked, acting disinterested.

"You'll see!" Milly giggled.

* * *

Hide's POV:

I was really excited to see Kaneki willingly going along with this idea, it's something he should do more often.

We walked down the hallway to the main entrance, where I began to smile uncontrollably.

* * *

Kaneki's POV:

I looked over at Hide, and noticed he had a huge grin on his face.

"Ta-da!" Milly exclaimed.

I looked down towards the main entrance, and saw a huge banner with blue paint that said, 'Welcome, Kaneki and Hide!'

I began to smile, and Hide came over and hugged me tightly. "First real welcome you've had in a long time, huh buddy."

"Yeah" I smiled even wider. They aren't as bad as I thought at first.

"Just as nice as the folks at Anteiku, huh." Hide laughed.

"Mm" I nodded.

"Welcome to the family!" a young girl in a wheelchair cheered.

"Nunally! You're here too?" Lelouch smiled. "You really are a gentle person."

"I get it from you big brother" Nunally giggled. "Kaneki, Hide?"

"Yes?" Hide responded.

"I want to get a good look at you, come down here please," she politely requested.

We walked down the stairs and over to Nunally.

"We're here." Hide stated.

"Give me your hands, please" she requested, holding out her own.

I put my left hand in hers, and Hide the same on the right.

"Is the one on the left Kaneki?" she asked, with her eyes still closed, as they had been the whole time.

"Yes, that's me" I replied gently. Was she blind?

"Ah! So the one on the left is Hide?" she said with a small smile.

"Yup! Good job!" Hide smiled at her.

"Big brother described you to me, so I tried to guess from the feel of your hands," she turned towards me and smiled. "You have very gentle hands, so I guessed you would be Kaneki."

Turning towards Hide, still smiling, she stated, "I guessed you would be Hide, because your hands are full of trust."

"Wow! It sounds like you know us better than we know ourselves!" Hide exclaimed looking surprised.

I had to admit, I was surprised as well. This young girl, in such unfortunate circumstances, was able to tell who we were and enjoy it too!

I think I might enjoy living here after all.

* * *

(I still suck at writing scene changes ;-;)

Shironeki: you sure had fun with our outfits though.

(Well, being a mini fashion designer is kinda fun, heheh)

* * *

((Still not over chapter 31.))


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER! : I own nothing besides this idea for the story.** (pls don kill me)

* * *

 **{One week later}**

Kaneki's POV:

"Lelouch, are you skipping class to go gamble again today?" I called as he ran out the door of the clubhouse.

"Yeah, why?"

"Be careful, something big is gonna happen today" I could sense danger from a mile away.

"How do you know that?" he paused.

"There's a weird feeling in the air" I called back.

"Speaking of you, you still have to tell me the rest of your story. I'm curious about how your hair turned white." he laughed. "Knowing you though, I'll wish I hadn't heard."

"You got that right, now get to class" Hide shouted from halfway across the building.

"Alright, alright." Lelouch laughed. "I'll see you both later then!"

I hope nothing bad happens. I wouldn't want the peaceful life I have here to be disturbed. I finally get to have peace here! I hope it lasts…

* * *

Lelouch's POV:

"Wow, Lelouch! I think you set a new record time in beating that guy" Rivalz cheered.

"It wasn't that hard," I replied, walking out of the building. "His time was limited too."

" **People of Britannia, in the wake of the recent terrorist attacks, several of our own have died. Let us have a moment of silence in mourning their loss."** Announced Clovis la Britannia, the third prince of the 'Holy' Britannian Empire.

The people around us all fell silent and bowed their heads.

"Hey, Rivalz," I stated calmly. "Let's head back to the school now."

"Alright, but shouldn't we take part in the whole 'moment of silence' thing?"

"You actually take those things seriously, Rivalz?"

"No, I think they're really embarrassing, but it seems appropriate, don'tcha think?"

"No, mourning doesn't bring the dead back to life." That was something I had learned long ago.

"That's kinda grim!" Rivalz laughed nervously.

"Just drive" I sighed as he started the bike and we began the drive back to school.

After a while of driving, Rivalz ended up cutting in front of a large vehicle, causing them to crash into a nearby building.

Rivalz stopped the bike, and I got out of the sidecar to survey the wreckage. Soon, a crowd began to gather, but not a one of them was doing a thing to help. In fact, most of them were laughing at the wreckage.

"Rivalz, hold on for a second" I called as I left my helmet and visor that I had been wearing in the side car.

"Lelouch, hold on a second!" Rivalz called as I ran over to the vehicle.

I called out to see if anyone was still in there, and if they needed help. Not hearing any responses, I climbed up a ladder on the side of the truck to see if I could get inside.

' _Finally, I've found you'_ I heard a voice whisper, almost as if from inside my head, but that couldn't be right. Could it?

I looked around to try to pinpoint the source of the voice, but couldn't find it. _'Strange, where did it go?'_

Just as I had gotten back to business, and was resuming my check for life inside the truck, I was thrown forward into the truck by it suddenly speeding backwards.

"Hey! Stop! I'm in here!" I called, to no avail.

After a quick look assured me that there wasn't a ladder on the inside, I sighed. _'I suppose Kaneki was right, something did happen today.'_

Kaneki's POV:

"ACHOO!"

"Whoa, man, are you getting a cold or something?" Hide laughed.

"No, I don't think ghouls really get sick. Someone was probably just talking about me" I replied.

' _It better not have been Tsukiyama. That man is too far in the trash bin as is.'_

"Maybe something happened to Lelouch?" Hide seemed concerned now.

"That kid is smart," I replied. "He won't get into too much trouble."

"I suppose you're right, but what if something unexpected happens?" Hide persisted. "We both know he isn't athletic, like, **at all**."

"Adrenaline does wonderful things for the body, even if you aren't a ghoul" I calmly responded. "I should know, because I would have died many times over without it."

"That and your healing abilities are top notch, he doesn't have those."

"You make a fair point, but he'll be fine!" I was mainly reassuring myself at this point. "He knows how to stay out of those situations! Right?"

* * *

Lelouch's POV:

' _No signal, we must be underground'_

Where were these terrorists going anyway? And what was this container doing here? It seemed like something you'd see in a military lab.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the side of the vehicle opened and the vehicle itself came to an abrupt stop, throwing me forward, next to the container. I looked up at the container, when I heard someone shout, "Stop right there, terrorist!"

Just as I turned to see who it was, a masked soldier ran up and spin-kicked me! Luckily, I blocked it with my arms just in time, but it still sent me flying.

"You're a Britannian school boy!" the soldier gasped. "But why are you here? Are you involved with these terrorists?"

"No, but say I was. Would you shoot me?"

"Yes. You would have caused the death of innocents" the soldier replied with a little hesitation. "And what meaning would results achieved the wrong way have?"

"Well then you're no better!" I exploded. "These people are attempting to make a change the only way they can!" I stepped into the light. "Britannia is no better than terrorists at that rate!"

"Lelouch?!" the soldier exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, I didn't realize it was you!" the soldier took of his helmet to reveal short, curly, brown hair and shining green eyes. "It's me! Suzaku"

"Suzaku?! But why are you-" I was cut off by the container making a loud whirring noise, and beginning to open.

Suzaku tackled me and covered my mouth with his gas mask, only for us to realize that there was nothing dangerous in the container, only a girl with long green hair in a prison suit.

"I was told it was poison gas…" Suzaku whispered incredulously.

"This girl? Poison gas?" I got up and hurried over to the girl's side. "Britannia really is corrupted."

Why would anyone chain up a girl like this? She looks like she wouldn't hurt a fly…

* * *

Kaneki's POV:

"OW!" I yelped.

"What's the matter?" Hide asked, walking over to me.

"My head…" I managed to spit out. "It feels like it's splitting open…"

"Is it the voices?"

"No… it's not Rize or Yamori. It's… someone else. Someone… more powerful than both of them."

"Can you make out what it's saying?"

"It's… asking for… a contract with someone?"

"Is it saying who?"

"No… I don't think she knows their name."

"Can you see what she looks like?"

"She has long green hair with bangs covering her forehead and golden eyes."

"Okay, can you see who she's talking to?"

"I… I think it's Lelouch!" I exclaimed. "But, why?"

* * *

(And I'll leave you guys on a cliff-hanger there.)

Shironeki: so, why am I a psychic now?

(Well, I figured that since you are a little insane, and have voices in your head of your own, maybe you could hear others' voices.)

Shironeki: I suppose that makes some sense at least.

* * *

((I am so tired right now, and I don't know why. IT IS 2PM I SHOULD NOT BE TIRED. :C))


End file.
